


No estamos solos

by HinataWeasley



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataWeasley/pseuds/HinataWeasley
Summary: Repaso de la historia de un insomnio; y, en las tinieblas de la habitación, la mirada a un joven matrimonio.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Hyuuga Hanabi





	No estamos solos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Kishimoto Masashi.
> 
> Los eventos que aquí se relatan no deben de tomarse como referencia histórica o de otra clase.
> 
> Es la primera vez que publico en este sitio. Si hay sugerencias en cuanto a formato (o de cualquier otra clase), son más que bienvenidas.

Acostada de su lado de la cama, Hanabi leía en su lector electrónico, asomando los brazos desnudos y algo más que la barbilla de entre las sábanas abundantes. El cabello largo, oscuro y tan grueso como cuando tenía dieciséis, se esparcía como medusa en la almohada de seda. La luz de su mesilla de noche era tenue, casi ambiental, y junto a la del lado de Kiba, eran suficientes para alumbrar el lecho y un poco más allá. El agua de la ducha rompía el silencio con monotonía apagada. Un resquicio de luz amarillenta se filtraba de la puerta del baño. En un rincón de la habitación, apenas visible en aquel claroscuro, Akamaru dormía hacía mucho tiempo, echado a lo largo en su colchón semi-ortopédico, mirando a la pared y las orejas caídas hacia atrás. Daba por sentado que su lugar era junto a Kiba, en las buenas y en la cama también, toda la vida fue así a pesar de tener la propia, y había gozado a plenitud al compañero durante los intervalos de soltería. Sin embargo, cuando Hanabi cambió su cama de foam “inteligente” por el colchón ortopédico de las gentes, Akamaru felizmente le cedió su lugar junto a Kiba.

A un costado, en la mesilla de noche, las pertenencias de Hanabi eran escasas, inexistentes casi. Un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas a rayas, el celular que yacía olvidado boca abajo, y el espacio que durante el día ocupaba el lector electrónico. Con el pasar de los años, se había vuelto incapaz de ver el valor emocional de objetos que habían formado parte de su vida; vivía de la manera más impersonal posible sin apenas reparar en ello, y le era difícil sacudir un vicio que en realidad no mataba a nadie. Kiba, por razones totalmente distintas, había acabado por adoptar aquel mismo detalle, y en su mesilla solo había una foto enmarcada de ambos, el celular igualmente abandonado, y un libro de pasta blanda con un separador cerca de la mitad, que hacía días no tocaba. Craig Williamson y otros espías sudafricanos del apartheid, contrabando de armas y petróleo durante la guerra fría. Veterinario de vida salvaje de profesión, Kiba había pasado al menos tres cuartas partes de su vida adulta entre Sudáfrica, Botsuana, Namibia y Zimbabue, Uganda y Kenia, Vietnam y Laos, luego de una corta y poco emocionante carrera en las Fuerzas de Autodefensas japonesas. Hanabi solía demorar la mirada en él cuando leía. Kiba no pestañeaba, sonreía incluso, al decirle a cualquiera que preguntara que era veterinario; pero lo cierto era que había pasado de eso a trabajar para un puñado de empresarios que ni siquiera conocía, rastreando contrabandistas y comerciantes de cuerno de rinoceronte, marfil y huesos de tigre. Kiba era tan solo una unidad en una célula clandestina que buscaba acabar siempre, Craig Williamson y los espías sudafricanos, contrabando de armas, la posible intervención sudafricana en el asesinato de un primer ministro sueco a mediados de los ochenta… Kiba no era un espía, pero los pocos libros que leía eran de conspiraciones y políticas ilícitas. Decía que eran los engranajes que movían el mundo, y, en contadas noches en que el sueño no llegaba, le explicaba a Hanabi en voz baja, con pausas largas, meditaban, y a veces, se miraban interrogantes, como si cada quien a su modo intentase encontrar una explicación directa, un propósito satisfactorio, porque al fin y al cabo, con las conspiraciones nunca había conclusiones certeras. Certeras sonaban algunas, que eran las que lograban dejar una sensación incómoda entre ambos, la consciencia espantosa de lo anodinas que eran sus propias existencias.

Hanabi se removió en su sitio, los párpados pesaban. Se giró hacia el lado interno de la cama y alineó el lector a sus ojos, que ya ardían de estar abiertos. Los cerró un momento, colocó el lector a un costado sin apenas darse cuenta. Se hundió en la almohada y casi en consecuencia, las cosas dejaron de ser, la realidad se le escapaba inexorable, líquida, como se escapa la arena de los dedos. En la ducha, el agua dejó de correr abruptamente, la cerradura emitió un clic imperceptible al abrir. Kiba salió del baño, envuelto en un halo de vapor y una toalla a la cintura. En otras noches tararea alguna canción. En otras, como hoy, la mente se le drena de cualquier pensamiento, está abúlico y se le ha olvidado que puede hablar. El silencio que pesa en la habitación le agrietaba las entrañas. Como un autómata, sin prestar atención, se dirigió a sus gavetas, sacó los interiores y se puso una camiseta de algodón viejísima.

Al voltearse notó que Hanabi no se movía, a pesar de la distancia. Kiba detuvo sus pasos. Antes de llegar a su lugar, fue al de Hanabi, rodeando la cama, y apagó la luz de la mesilla. Los metatarsos le crujieron al dirigirse a su lado de la cama, se sentó con todo el cuidado del que era capaz. Apartó la colcha, metió los pies solo bajo las sábanas. Vio el lector de Hanabi abandonado a su lado, como si su estadía ahí fuera momentánea, como si la dueña lo fuera a tomar en cualquier momento. En otra vida, Kiba recordó con brevedad, habría intentado poseer a Hanabi en esos momentos antes de dormir, consumirla, llenarse de ella, a veces mientras se encontraba leyendo. Llegaría a la cama, parecido a ahora, pero Hanabi estaría despierta, leyendo en silencio y con los ojos clavados en el lector electrónico o en algún libro de papel. A veces fingiría no advertir su presencia, o lo reconocía con una mirada rápida. A veces, Kiba sentiría deseos de sumergirse en aquel mundo que la mantenía callada, y otras, impulsado por una versión más leve de aquella necesidad, se deslizaría hacia ella, de un humor brillante y lleno de amor, le besaría los hombros, le acariciaría los muslos entre risas quedas, le haría cosquillas en el oído con la lengua. Hanabi no se resistía pero tardaba un tanto en contagiarse de él, Kiba la conquistaba y ella cedía por voluntad y deseo, así las caricias no terminaran en sexo. Le tomó años darse cuenta de que Hanabi no se abandonaba a un libro si no era en esos momentos de ausencias rápidas, un vaso de agua por la noche, una ida al baño, una llamada con la hermana o la madre. Hanabi había dicho alguna vez, como restándole importancia al asunto que no era lectora asidua y Kiba, en el tiempo que la conocía, sabía que no había mentido. Pero una vez, por curiosidad y por experimentar algo distinto, decidió no asediarla al verla leer en cama y con el tiempo, cuando Hanabi por fin se abandonó a la lectura en su presencia, Kiba comprendió que lo había atormentado ser consciente de que para Hanabi había otro mundo del que él no formaba parte. A tal grado la necesitaba, a tal grado quería ser importante para ella. Hanabi, paradójicamente, lo había elegido a él para desentrañarle la historia de la familia Hyūga, un clan de empresarios sintoístas que vivía la mitad de la vida en tiempos remotos. Pero elegir no era el término adecuado, Kiba lo sabía. Hanabi era una muchacha por entonces, y algo vio en Kiba que le hizo llevarle hasta aquel corazón de la dinastía que había marcado toda su vida hasta entonces, y que seguiría marcando su vida en el futuro. Cuando pensó en ello su mente fue más rápida que él, ató cabos y nudos y comprendió, y Kiba se asustó cuando lo supo, cuando finalmente fue capaz de formularlo en su cabeza: Hanabi le estaba dejando retazos de su alma cuando leía en su presencia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera tan suntuoso como las palabras lo hacían ver, pero Hanabi estaba poniéndose a sí misma a riesgo de su ridículo, de algún comentario mal puesto, de charlas vacías de contenido. Leer era lo más íntimo que Hanabi había hecho con él. Leer era lo más íntimo que él había hecho con ella. Leer, que era un acto tan simple, tan solitario, como nacer, como morir. Leer, para ambos, era la excepción a la regla en sus vidas, pero a veces leían juntos, cada uno en su lado de la cama, y a veces, cuando volvían en sí, Hanabi le leía poesía de lenguaje oscuro antes de dormir.

Fue paulatinamente que se alejó en aquellos momentos puntuales, cuando ella leía y a él no le apetecía hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, en la habitación, o en el baño, o en la cocina, o en algún lugar cercano. Pero sin Hanabi era difícil asirse a su vida presente, y su mente empezaba a navegar con un rumbo inevitable a la otra vida, su trabajo, que era suficiente para matarle las esperanzas a cualquiera. Comenzó tan inocente como adolescente terco, tenía metas ambiciosas y la resolución de cambiar el curso de la inminente extinción de las bestias africanas, ejerció el título y un par de años de experiencia en los parques nacionales, luego aprendió a cuidar cachorros de elefantes huérfanos y asistió a reubicar rinocerontes a otras reservas, fue cuando empezó a entender por qué había tantos elefantes huérfanos, por qué las carcasas de leones muertos desencadenaban más muertes que ya ni siquiera eran lucrativas; ayudó, entonces, a investigar escenas criminales, la víctima un rinoceronte, la carne, negra y supurante en la cabeza, en el hueco donde deberían de estar los cuernos, y las moscas, las larvas amarillas, los carroñeros, la herida de bala en la piel dura del rino; se entrenó con las cuadrillas guardaparques, creyendo en su fuero interno que ayudaría en la guerra, solo para descubrir que la mayoría de los cazadores furtivos lo eran por necesidad, que no importaban cuántos caían porque siempre había más hombres dispuestos a irrumpir en las reservas por menos de mil dólares.

Aquello suponía un trago amargo que se toma a cuentagotas, una especie de desilusión que se mastica con el tiempo y que en el fondo no le sorprende. Pero sus habilidades imposibles de rastreo no pasaron desapercibidas y lo han llevado tan lejos que a veces no entiende dónde está. Siguió en las patrullas pero cambió el empleador, un grupo de europeos conservacionistas que creían atacar el problema de una forma más drástica que el enfoque de organizaciones coetáneas. Kiba ya no patrullaba las fronteras de las reservas, patrullaba las junglas densas o los parajes inhóspitos de las fronteras nacionales. Ya no buscaba amedrentar a los cazadores furtivos, ahora rastreaba los sindicatos y patrones intermediarios que les proporcionaban las armas y municiones. El aroma de la pólvora y el metal era delator, era rancio y ácido y se quedaba en las paredes, en las ropas, en la piel, en la conciencia. Kiba sabía lo que les pasaba cuando los encontraba. Él rastreaba, otra célula aniquilaba. No sabía cómo. No los conocía. No los había visto operar nunca. Cuestiones prácticas, decían los otros colegas. Cuestiones prácticas, pensaba Kiba.

Lo enviaron tras los traficantes, comerciantes y revendedores en el barrio chino de Johannesburgo, en las aldeas de artesanos y chamanes en Vietnam. Se convertía en un comprador interesado, extranjero, asiático y discreto, entablaba nexos de negocios y alimentaba egos. Se reían de los conservacionistas y él y despotricó con ellos. A veintinueve mil dólares americanos el kilo de cuerno. A sesenta mil dólares americanos el kilo de cuerno. Mentir se volvió fácil. De pronto dejó de sentir aprehensión al presente y al futuro, pero no era suficiente. Había algo turbio a sus espaldas que apenas podía imaginar, y nunca llegó a preguntarse si era mejor no saber. Indagó por su cuenta y llegó al final en que le habían adoctrinado desde un principio: que las autoridades lucraban con el tráfico ilegal, que era fácil comprar funcionarios de aduana en China, en Vietnam o en África, que los mismos nombres que ocupaban cargos gubernamentales eran los que hacían negocios con los intermediarios: directores de agencias de inteligencia y servicios secretos, ministros, policías, embajadores, funcionarios varios, el presidente chino. Lo sabía, se lo habían explicado desde el día uno, pero algo cambió entonces. Kiba lo había meditado en el silencio de su pequeña habitación en Johannesburgo. Después de todo lo que había vivido, después de todo y a pesar de todo, a un lado y el otro de la clandestinidad, seguía sin ser otra cosa que una diminuta rata de laberinto. Su vida entera se sentía injustificada.

Una puta mierda. Puta mierda de vida.

Gritó hasta que le escoció la garganta. Destrozó muebles y abrió huecos en las paredes, rasgó sábanas y se rompió los nudillos. No servía de nada. El vacío seguía ahí. La pérdida seguía ahí.

Quería arrancarse la piel y mostrarle a la esposa su pecho recalcitrante. Quería enseñarle lo corrupto que era ahora. Quería sacudirle en las narices que ya no valía nada y que se fuera muy lejos. Pero, en un atisbo de cordura, consiguió jurarse por lo más sagrado que le quedaba no decirle nada y había conseguido mantener esa promesa hasta que llegó a casa, y luego de una larga ausencia, no pudo ocultar el abatimiento, y al parecer había dejado de hacer las cosas que hacía antes. ¿Qué cosas? No estaba seguro. El hombre que había sido antes parecía un extraño, ajeno y lejano, y le pareció que no había existido nunca. Así acabó contándoselo a Hanabi, en la misma privacidad que le contaba lo que leía del apartheid, y ella, sin dejar de mirarle había preguntado, « _¿A qué huele, Kiba?_ » Y Kiba se había estremecido por dentro, porque mirar a Hanabi a los ojos era mirar el rincón suyo que lo aterrorizaba, aquel que tanto se esforzaba por olvidar, la razón por la que se tallaba con jabón con tanta furia cada vez que se duchaba. Los cuernos del rinoceronte, el marfil del elefante, los huesos de los leones, las pieles de los tigres, las escamas del pangolín… Disecado. Todo tenía un olor nauseabundo, el aroma de la muerte, de la indiferencia y la obscenidad, un hedor suave, putrefacto, dormitaba dentro de sí como una criatura con voluntad propia, y estaba tan vivo y era tan infinito que a veces lo obligaba a volver el rostro sobre su hombro. « _Huele a muerte, Hanabi_ », le había contestado. « _Y no se va._ »

(«Get used to the pain! Get used to the suffering!», _grita el teniente Howard. Acostúmbrense al dolor. Acostúmbrense al sufrimiento. Detrás de los reclutas hay doscientas sesenta y nueve crucecillas de ramitas secas clavadas en la tierra. Doscientos sesenta y nueve rinocerontes en lo que va del año._ )

El olor se iría, pero en su lugar quedarían pensamientos no eran claros ni continuos. Un silencio cercano a la soledad, a la vida a grandes rasgos. África y sus bestias, un mundo lejano. Sentado en la cama, Kiba volvió a ver el lector de Hanabi abandonado cerca de la mano. Un gesto sutil de terquedad, de obstinación. Pero esta vez el sueño la había vencido. Tomó el lector y lo puso en la mesilla de noche a su lado, para evitar despertarla al estirar el brazo si lo hubiera colocado en el lado de ella. Entonces, por fin, pudo echar un vistazo a Hanabi. ¿Cuántas veces no se habían ido a dormir así como le había ocurrido a ella, sin ceremonias, palabras de por medio o conversaciones cortas de rigor, e incluso algún intercambio breve de miradas? No por desencanto, sino por algo mucho más simple y mundano, el cansancio, la rutina, lo habituados que estaban el uno al otro. A Kiba le empezó a carcomer algo parecido a la culpa y supo con antelación lo que estaba sintiendo. Había bastado demorar su mirada en Hanabi dos segundos más que un vistazo; era algo que su abuela solía decirle siempre, una filosofía que no era del todo exclusiva de ella o de su familia, que a veces se escuchaba de otros lados, de otras bocas, de otras vidas igual de largas. El secreto de un buen matrimonio era no irse a la cama peleado con el cónyuge. Kiba estaba tan ensimismado que la idea del afecto le resultaba chocante. Raras eran las veces en que podía sentir ternura por Hanabi. Raras eran las veces en que ambos, al mismo tiempo, habían sentido la clase de felicidad que nubla los sentidos, el pasado y el presente, la clase de felicidad que va dejando a su paso un éxtasis casi religioso, que se deshincha con el tiempo hasta disolverse en cotidianidad. Kiba amaba a Hanabi con locura. La amaba en sus misterios, en su carácter reservado y agrio, en su mundo interior plagado de quimeras celestiales y tormentos familiares, amaba su mundo con ella a pesar de las grietas, de las ausencias, de los olvidos, la cuando no debería hacerlo, cuando no puede hacerlo, y cuando más perdido está, cuando se siente débil y absurdo y no creía que tuviera derecho a existir.

Después de ahí, todo se volvía polvo. Las ideas de antaño venían fragmentadas y a tiempos dispares, y no alcanza a reconstruir la añoranza que lo definió por tanto tiempo. A veces las distorsiona en cosas que le parecen demasiado grotescas o que no acaban de encajar. Que quería a su familia tal y como está, no importaba que su familia fuera de dos personas. Apenas logra rescatar ese concepto, pertenencia, manada, familia… lo mismo da. Es titilante, como las estrellas más lejanas del cielo, todavía persiste a ratos. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo, si lo tiene grabado en los huesos? (« _Huele a muerte, Hanabi…_ ») La idea ahora se le antojaba tan infantil, tan libre de las complejidades de la realidad, y la forma en que solía aferrarse a esa resolución sin aceptar objeciones, con terquedad más fiera, más ciega e intensa que la de Hanabi, que quería robar minutos a la noche para leer y ser ella misma. Ahora, solo queda el polvo. Partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire acondicionado. Kiba no quiere pensar en esa pérdida con oraciones tan claras, prefiere llevarla dentro de sí como un instinto del que es vagamente consciente. Pero volverlo a repasar es arrancarse la piel, los músculos, y sentir sus vísceras arder de desesperación. Respiró pesadamente dos veces. Su mirada está clavada en los pliegues de las sábanas donde se adivinaban sus pies.

Le sobreviene el rostro de la abuela. La tez morena, las arrugas acentuadas, las manchas de la vejez en sus manos, el cabello completamente blanco y aquella filosofía conyugal tan romántica. Su abuela, a diferencia de sus padres, había vivido toda la vida junto al abuelo. Solía decir cosas de ese estilo, superficiales e idílicas como si no tuviera más de quince años y fuera inmensamente feliz; pero la abuela era un manojo de contradicciones, quizás porque habla con las manos y su silencio perpetuo obliga a interiorizar todo lo que dice, sin ruidos que le salven de sus palabras. Kiba volvió a mirar a Hanabi, esta vez solo un vistazo, mientras se inclina hacia ella acercando la nariz a su cabello sin tocarlo. No necesita aspirar fuerte para sentirse al borde de la perdición a la que lo llevaba ese aroma; ha cambiado tan poco, el aroma de Hanabi, la confusión, la fatalidad que lo azora al acercar su nariz a ella. Kiba, ahogando lo que siente, cerró los ojos un momento, solo un pequeño momento, abre los párpados y le besa la frente.

Cuando se separa de ella, lo hace expectante, viéndole el rostro, conteniendo la respiración sin saberlo, y lo que teme, apenas un segundo después sucede. Hanabi entreabre los ojos, señal de que no dormía profundamente, y al inicio desorientada, dirige luego la mirada todavía soñolienta a él. Kiba se recuesta en su almohada, rendido, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—No quería despertarte…

Hanabi aprieta los ojos sin ceñirlos, antes de abrirlos por completo.

—No importa. —Le responde, arrastrando las palabras— ¿Ya te vas a dormir?

—Sí ya…

Hanabi deja escapar un suspiro inaudible, se remueve en la almohada para acomodarse mejor.

—Hasta mañana. Descansa. No… No te acuestes tan tarde.

Kiba la mira y le sonríe, Hanabi frunce el ceño muy sutil, casi imperceptible y seguramente inconsciente, antes de abandonarse al descanso. Kiba lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no tiene intenciones de decírselo. El gesto es suyo. La pequeñez. Le besa la frente de nuevo, esta vez de manera más sonora, y Hanabi esboza una sonrisa leve de vuelta.

—Descansa tú también.

Kiba apaga la última luz en la habitación y lo que queda es un silencio profundo, salvo el ocasional pitido del aire acondicionado. Pone las manos bajo la almohada, fija la mirada en el techo, en la oscuridad infinita; no le había mentido a Hanabi cuando le dijo que se iría a dormir, solo quería aplazar el momento unos minutos más. Ante extraños y conocidos que le habían perdido la pista en la vida, se refería a ella como su esposa, porque era la consecuencia natural de tan larga vida en común y así hablaba de ella en su mente; pero el registro civil lo desmentía. Se le había pasado por la cabeza varias veces pedirle matrimonio, pero en el fondo sabía que Hanabi no quería casarse. No quería sujetarse ni sujetarlo a él, no había forma de asegurar que fueran a ser complementarios por el resto de sus vidas. Mujer ensimismada, a veces en la melancolía, a veces en la aguda rabia o la indiferencia absoluta, quizás no se casaría con él y ni con nadie más. Y era el temor a oír aquel “no” articulado, que le dolería más que cualquier otro rechazo, lo que le acobardaba de abordar el tema. Tampoco sabía cómo iría a compaginar aquella clase de utopía con su vida actual, con su trabajo actual. Ni siquiera quería especular. Pero Hanabi, en la más irreverente de las ironías, quería tener dos hijos. Dos era el número perfecto, creía, familia pequeña en los tiempos acelerados que corrían. Cuando era adolescente, enunciaba aquel proyecto de vida con la seguridad que tiene quien sabe que todo lo que necesita es tiempo para logar un cometido, y de adulta lo repetía aún con la misma seguridad, como si aquello fuera parte del ideal en que se encaminaría de un momento a otro. Kiba se mordió la uña del pulgar, rumiando la idea unos segundos más. Los meses y los años se sucedían con su paso implacable, los niños no llegaban, y las ideas para materializar aquel deseo no se suscitaban tampoco, porque no existían. Ni siquiera de parte de ella.

Duerme, pero no por mucho tiempo. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas. Un poco más, un poco menos. Despierta con una sacudida violenta, se sienta como si las sábanas quemaran y respira bocanadas de aire con furia. Se le escapa, se le escapa aquello que le atenaza la consciencia, y cuando más quiso recordarlo, volver a revivir el sueño tan siquiera para ver un resquicio del tormento, ya se ha ido, se queda solo, solo con un cuerpo desesperado que lo arroja a un presente sin sentido. El cuarto sigue a oscuras, una oscuridad que se le antoja asfixiante. Atina a estirar un brazo para prender la luz de la mesilla de noche, pero tiembla, como si la mano fuera ajena, y no da con el botón. Kiba saca los pies de las sábanas, se sienta al borde, apoya los codos en las rodillas y se entierra los dedos en el cabello.

A sus espaldas, una luz tenue se enciende con suavidad, pero él no abre los ojos. Lucha por no ahogarse, por verse los pies y reconocerlos como suyos. Hanabi se sienta en la cama, recoge las piernas, no dice nada, tan solo lo contempla. Observa que Kiba tiene la camiseta pegada a la espalda, se adivinan los músculos entre los relieves de la tela y las sombras. Hanabi se acerca, vacilante, estira la mano, le acaricia la espalda con la palma; pero es inútil. Es casi irrisorio. Kiba es un monstruo que habita un lugar de desasosiego al que ella no puede entrar. Hanabi le acaricia la espalda, pero aquello solo logra acentuar aquel abismo y ella lo sabe. Su cuerpo entero grita un grito mudo. Desea habitar el hueco que habita él, desea ser miserable como lo es él, lo desea con tal fuerza que le arde el pecho, se le nublan los ojos de locura, aprieta la mandíbula. Pero son dos. Son dos vidas separadas, y Kiba está lejos, muy lejos.

Hanabi quiere acortar el espacio, el tiempo y la distancia, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso más hacia él Akamaru ha saltado, abriéndose paso entre los dos, se enrosca tras de Kiba, su vasto cuerpo se extiende en casi toda la cama. El pelaje le roza en las rodillas. A pesar de que junto a Akamaru, el lado de su cama se hunde notoriamente bajo el peso combinado, Kiba siente cuando el colchón al otro lado regresa su posición original. Lo siente muy lejos, casi por accidente, pero no la oye. Solo escucha el eco de su sangre latir en sus oídos. Hanabi se fue, se desvaneció, se la tragó la tierra. Kiba se concentra en los dedos nudosos de sus pies, en el piso y la alfombra entre ellos. Lo presencia como se presencian las cosas lejanas, como si viera su cuerpo a través de otros ojos, la sangre batiéndole en los oídos: ve los pies de Hanabi, las rodillas que caen con suavidad entre sus pies, una primero, luego la otra, el bordillo del camisón, los muslos tersos. Las manos de Kiba dejan de apretar los mechones del cabello con la misma lentitud. Hanabi lo ve a los ojos. Kiba tiene la mirada desencajada, la ve a los ojos también, pero ve más allá. Hanabi es la serenidad que él no tiene. Hanabi le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. Le coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja, los dedos le delinean la mandíbula, buscan arañar un significado que ni él ha sido capaz de encontrar. «Kiba…», le susurra, pero Kiba no responde. Está lleno de culpa. Los dedos de Hanabi se detienen en sus pómulos, bajan casi hasta su barbilla, no despega los ojos de los suyos.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —La voz le sale de nostalgia, de días lejanos que no regresarán, que tal vez solo existen en su imaginación. Tiene la garganta reseca.

El día en que se hizo adulto a ojos del clan y le tatuaron las marcas en las mejillas. Hanabi asiente, pero se quiebra. La serenidad transfigura en rápidos de río que se estrellan sin control. Le tiembla el mentón, los dedos en la mejilla en Kiba son trémulos, se muerde el interior del labio mientras sostiene la mirada. Dos lágrimas se precipitan por sus mejillas, una a cada lado, los ojos se le anegan. Kiba se llena de remordimientos. Se llena de culpa otra vez.

—No llores, corazón…

Pero Hanabi llora unos segundos más, solloza tan quedamente como es capaz. Kiba ha agotado su capacidad de llorar; ahora se limita a tragarse todo, a sumergirlo en las partes de su mente que no puede alcanzar, y espera que el tiempo transcurra con exasperante pesadez. Las manos de Hanabi le regresan al regazo por inercia. Esconde el rostro y cuando vuelve a ver a Kiba casi un instante después, es como si las lágrimas se hubieran drenado en el interior de las cuencas.

—Voy por…

Kiba la sujeta del antebrazo, le impide incorporarse, la acerca a sí y la abraza. Con la barbilla en el hombro de ella, Kiba no ve más que puntos titilantes, puntos rojos, azules, y verdes, y al fondo, la oscuridad de la habitación. Es consciente del cuerpo de la mujer, pequeño, familiar, perfecto e imperfecto, la piel ligeramente sudorosa como si estuviese en vilo, fría, los sentidos mundanos que parecían detener el tiempo, el respirar casi imperceptible, el cuello de ella en su propio hombro. De repente todo le regresa como una vorágine, Kiba ya no ve puntos de colores, está viendo los muebles de la habitación, los hierbajos altos, los arbustos tupidos, las trochas difíciles, el cielo claro, la ceniza que le camufla el rostro, los buitres sobrevolándolos, la noche inundada de animales nocturnos, la humedad asfixiante. Kiba no quiere sucumbir todavía, no quiere verse la herida palpitante y por un instante, su cerebro le ha salvado otra vez, su pulso baja casi tan rápido como se disparó, pero él ha logrado evadir el oleaje una vez más: la inutilidad después de todo, el fracaso de no haber podido cambiar un trozo del mundo, ni siquiera del suyo.

—Voy por agua —murmura Hanabi. Ha pegado su frente a la de él, trata de devolverle a la vida con aquella mano en su nuca. Kiba tiene los ojos cerrados. La deja ir. Está exhausto, pero está a salvo. Puede respirar tranquilo, es libre.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos cuando percibe a Hanabi arrodillarse de nuevo a su lado. Bebe del vaso que le ofrece con demasiada avidez, el agua le sale de los labios y recorre caminos insidiosos en su cuello. Se limpia con el dorso del brazo. Akamaru le lame la mano, él le devuelve la caricia en el hocico. Hanabi tiene bajo el brazo una camiseta limpia y una toalla, le ayuda a quitarse la empapada, Kiba se deja hacer, desenrolla la toalla él solo y seca los restos de sudor bajo las axilas y el cuello. Hanabi se sienta a su lado en la cama. Kiba le toma de la mano y se la besa.


End file.
